


A Dash of Luck

by RahDamon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, I will add tags as they occur to me, Pokemon GO - Freeform, enemies au (2nd chapter), kwami swap(ch4)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/RahDamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dynamics change and desperation has its own charm ... but there is and always will be a Chat Noir and a Ladybug.<br/>( ch10: Sequel to ch9:No, Really?<br/>Chat Noir learns nothing from being thrown into the river. )<br/>(ch11: If she could protect him from anything in the world, she would.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Kiss on the Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> Chat is left , a sense of poignancy filling his entire being.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat is left with a sense of poignancy filling his entire being.

“Pound it!”

Over their fists they grinned at each other and Chat lost himself as His Lady’s grin shifted to a small, smug smile. For that smile he could ignore the phantom pain of ribs caving in and piercing his lungs.

The Akuma of the week had reminded him of their very first Akuma, only new and improved as this one was made of iron. Therefore, being hit by that one hurt more than usual and had left him with remembered pain even as His Lady’s Cure washed away the source of the pain. Of course, he had made sure that LB didn’t notice the extent of his injury. 

She hated it when he got hurt. And he loved her the more for that. But he didn’t like to worry her, didn’t like to see that furrow above her mask or the bitter twist to her lips or the broken shards of an old mirror in her eyes.

So Chat had learned to hide his pain, which hadn’t been that difficult. It was just one step up from smiling when he was told to or posing that way for his father’s photographer. But it was worth it to not see His Lady spiral into a state of numb dullness and pained sharpness.

His grin slipped into the territory of predatory and Ladybug flinched back uncurling her hand. Before she could completely escape his grasp, though, Chat captured her wrist and tugged her to his body by it.

Almost her entire body was somewhere in contact with his own which meant that he could feel her stiffness. That, in turn, meant that he had mere seconds before His Lady would free herself from his arms and swing away. (Why hadn’t she ever realized that her escaping just awoke the animal in him and he had to dig his own lacerating claws into his hands to keep from chasing her?)

Lifting her hand up to his mouth he pressed his lips to the back of it, barely applying any pressure. Butterfly kisses followed, quick strokes of his lips Chat didn’t think she could feel. However, she watched him kiss her that way and the thin barriers of their suits couldn’t prevent him from feeling her heart accelerate.

“My Lady, another job well done. May I congratulate you?,” he rasped out, surprised that his dry throat turned his intended purr into something with hardly any air.

“Chat …”

“Of course, My Lady always does a superb job, no meow-ter what,” Chat added with a playful smirk and a wink. The spell was broken and His Lady took back her hand. Then she stepped back and he let her.

(Chat could have wrapped an arm around her, could have whispered and begged her to stay, to bask in his body heat so he could go bask in hers. Yet he didn’t.)

“You’re such a flatterer, mon chaton,” Ladybug scoffed before tilting her head and smiling. “You did a good job, as well.” With another smile she waved at him.

And then she was gone and Chat was left on a Parisian roof, all alone.


	2. Chinese Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing Marinette needs is a smug cat intent on mocking her. Good thing she always comes out on top.

“Oh, dear Lady of mine, are you in trouble?”

Marinette’s - Ladybug’s - head snapped to her right and there he was. He was leaning against a lamppost a languid smirk adorning his face. One clawed hand was mock tapping his chin in thought while his eyes twinkled maliciously.

She had to suppress an annoyed snarl at his impish inquiry. But showing visible annoyance would be relinquishing a point in their little game. “Oh no,” she said through grinded teeth. “I’m having the time of my life here! You know, I wrestle crocodiles four times my size every weekend for fun!”

Chat laughed, most likely at her and not her quip. However, he was good for something. Her Chat-induced annoyance gave her the strength to flip the reptile over. Before the villain of the day could moan about it her yoyo hissed through the air. It wrapped itself four times around the villain’s saber before she tugged her weapon plus saber to her.

A minute later a white butterfly fluttered through the air, jungle animals vanished into thin air and Marinette let out a thankful sigh as Paris was fixed. Yet, her eyebrows furrowed and she grimaced as Chat clapped mockingly. If only she could fix him. Cats should be neutered, after all.

That thought spelled a smile on her face, a sweet smile full of innocence and happiness, and she directed it fully at Chat. His muscles tensed and he immediately stopped clapping.

Her smile slipped into a grin. “Oh Kitty, my Knight, why did you stop applauding? I was just beginning to enjoy and bask in that sweet, sweet sound!”

For the fraction of a second his face twisted into an ugly sneer before he regained control of his features. But Marinette counted it as a small victory and would let it count. Ladybug 593, Chat Noir 590.

“Hark, hark! The lark at heaven’s gate sings,” Chat cooed claws twitching as he took one step closer to Marinette.

Mindful of the dead-end alley behind her she danced to the side and tilted her head. That remark was unusually sweet and Marinette had the feeling she was missing something, some subtext Chat was privy to and she wasn’t.

Eyes flashed a deeper green as Chat realized her befuddlement and he smirked, again. Marinette was thankful as her Miraculous beeped in the same exact moment he opened his mouth to make some inane comment. Chat’s ears folded back and if he started spitting, Marinette would not be surprised.

And then his whole face lit up and Marinette didn’t have to be good at numbers to do the math. Chat hadn’t used anything as far as she was aware. Not his baton, no cataclysm. Yet Ladybug had already purified and used the Miraculous Cure. There was no doubt about who was running out of juice first. Which meant Marinette had to find a way to escape and fast. Because as civilian she stood no chance against Chat.

“Meowch, seems my Lady has to run before the midnight bell tolls. But ah, she’s meant to be chased as the tale goes, right?”

“Ah, Ah, Chat. This Lady has no Prince to chase her.”

“No, that’s true. But I think I know enough of magic to say that for chasing a Knight is great and meow suffice.”

“And now you have spoiled my favourite poet for me.” Marinette sighed again as her earrings shrilled a second time before a wicked thought emerged from the depths of her mind.

“I have to dash, Kitty, but, listen.” She grinned broad and wide before taking a step forward and bringing their chests together. Chat froze at the body contact and she leaned up to whisper in his human ears.

“May you live in interesting times, my kitty cat.”

Winking at Chat a giggling Marinette zipped away.


	3. A Cat's Boredome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cat is bored. ( Marichat Drabble - exactly 100 words)

Poke.

 

“Mari? Hey, hey.”

 

Another poke. Still no reaction.

 

“Princess? Come on. Hey. Mari. Marinette.”

 

Oh, an eye twitch. Reaction. Success. Proceed to poke again. Resist trying to bat her swinging pigtails.

 

“Maaaari. Little dancing flame of my poor heart. Sweet Princess.”

 

More twitching. Foot, fingers. Eyes. Mouth corners sink down into a frown and oh. Eye contact. _Biiiig reaction._

 

“Darling Princess. Pay attention to me.”

 

Damn it. Zero reaction. Reaching forward to poke her again.

 

Yowl and jump away as she almost rips through his hands with a needle.

 

“DAMMIT, CHAT!! LET ME FINISH ADRIEN’S COMMISSION!”

 

Oh. Well, then.


	4. Whiskers on 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of how Marinette and her kwami met. Predictably they are hissing at each other, as cat are wont to do.

Her parents would say that Marinette had never been a mischievous child. Nor had she ever been the type to get in trouble. In fact, the only thing her parents would like to complain about in regards to her was that she was too clumsy and too ditzy. Well, not exactly ditzy but things would slip her mind rather easily.

 

Her parents would be wrong.

 

Marinette had always been mischievous stealing cookies and milk when no one noticed. Or playing in mud when it was raining outside before deliberately tripping over something and falling into a puddle. Or disliking the color of the ball her father had given had lead to her leaving it somewhere and calling it ‘losing her ball’.

 

The bottom line was that she was good at pulling the innocent card. No one was ever expecting her to have done anything that could get her in trouble. It was a nice reputation to be known by and gave Marinette so much freedom. Like a cat, one could say.

 

Perhaps that was the reason Plagg had chosen her, had appeared to her in a flash of blue light with his custom  _ cat who’s stolen the cream _ grin. Only in Plagg’s case it should say Cat who’s stolen the cheese.

 

Maybe Marinette could have acted with more grace back then. She could have asked for a name or what Plagg was instead of throwing lamps and yarn at him. Then again, he had got hopelessly tangled up within the yarn as he had proceeded to play with it.

 

Cat instincts, he had yowled, something you will have to deal with as well. She had stared at him and laughed, laughed until she was rolling on the ground overcome with hilarity. It had taken her an hour until she was calm enough to listen to the little cat. By that time Plagg’s tail had been whipping around and there was a distinctly terse edge to his voice.

 

She barely noticed that tone, though, too distracted and stunned by what he was telling her. And when Plagg finished, paws crossed and weird whiskers twitching, Marinette could only stare at him.

 

“... you really need me?”

 

The god’s face was razor sharp. 

 

“Yes.”

  
That marked the beginning of something Marinette wouldn’t know how to describe, even 20 years later.


	5. Purring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is struck by the realization that Chat has become a part of her routine and finds out that he purrs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble I wrote for [ frostedpuffs ](http://frostedpuffs.tumblr.com/) ( IF YOU SAW BEFORE EDIT I HAVE STH IN WORK FOR THAT PERSON AND WAS THINKING OF THEM)

Marinette wouldn’t be able to pinpoint the moment Chat’s visits to her balcony had started. One day, everything was normal. And on the other, everything was still normal, only normal included regular visits from a certain cat.

 

He had slipped through the cracks of her routine and fitted himself in nicely. Like the stray Marinette secretly thought he no longer was Chat had come begging for food and company, again and again. To be honest, if he ever stopped knocking on her window or missed a day, she’d be worried and most likely transform to scour the city for him.

 

Actually Marinette was about to do exactly that. He usually swung around two hours after the bakery closed its doors but now it had been four hours since it did – and still, no Chat Noir. Her fingers twitched and her eyes flickered to her open – she had opened it just for him after two hours and ten minutes – window. She was hoping against hope that he would miraculously appear after she had thought of him.

 

Then again, if it were that easy, Chat would have been hour shortly before closing time – or even earlier.

 

Drumming her fingers against her desk Marinette couldn’t even find it in herself to design anything or do homework. And if she was that distracted by her cat’s absence then it would be better to go look for him.

 

She had just turned to the purse Tikki was sleeping in when something crashed into her – from her window’s direction! ( There was only one person who would do that and the body against her felt familiar enough.) They fell down, rolling a few times before coming to a halt, Marinette on top.

 

“Hey Princess, missed meow?” Chat said looking up to her his claws twitching at his side. Although he was smiling up at her his eye brows were furrowed and his eyes dull. Which meant her dear cat was in serious need for comfort – and therefore honesty.

 

So she did answer him honestly. “Yeah, Chat. I, actually, did miss you. It was lonely sitting in my room and waiting for you.”

 

Her statement threw him for a loop, Marinette could see that from the widening of his eyes and the blush rising on his cheeks. And then Chat smiled, a little, tiny thing full of pleasure and joy. It robbed Marinette of her breath with its pureness and simplicity and sweetness.

 

When Chat leaned up and started nuzzling her Marinette let him. She even sighed and arched against him. Without really registering what she was doing Marinette scratched him behind his ears and carded her fingers through his hair.

 

They stayed in that position for a while, her on top of him and in his lap and her hand in his hair while his hands wandered to wrap around her waist and his nose on her collarbone. That’s when she noticed the sound that was coming from Chat.

 

If she had to label, she’d call it … a purr. Marinette almost squealed her hands faltering in its rhythm. This had to be the cutest noise she had ever heard from him, be it as Marinette or as Ladybug.

 

A clawed hand batted at her own still tangled in his hair. “Princessss, you have to keep doing the thing!” He waved his other hand around as though illustrating a point Marinette wasn’t sure she understood.

“Doing what thing?”

 

“Dense, little princess. Doing me.”

 

Stock silence dominated her room for a few moments before time sped on and Chat’s face flashed red. In a fit of courage, Marinette lifted one eyebrow in question.

 

“I didn’t mean d-doing me! I meant, my hair . Thinging my hair, wait no-”

 

To shock him out of his babbling Marinette reached down and hugged him to her entire body. “It’s okay, “ she said. Everything’s okay.


	6. Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a rainy day Marinette finds Chat Noir curled up in a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [ wintermoth ](https://www.wintermoth.tumblr.com)

Usually Marinette encountered Chat outside of the suit when she hadn’t been able to transform fast enough or the akuma had surprised her and she was there as civilian. In her opinion, that kind of situation were the only reasonable excuses to meet him when she wasn’t Marinette.

 

So why was she crouched down beside him holding an umbrella above his head in a dirty side alley? A content sigh answered her as Marinette glanced sideways. She was holding the umbrella so Chat and his kittens would not get wet in this downpour.

 

An hour ago she had been running down the slippery streets and cursing the rain for getting the fabric in her arms drenched. And it had been the good stuff she had saved her money for months, too! Any longer in this kind of weather and she could throw the fabric into the trash bin.

 

Of course, the moment she had finished that thought she had tripped over a boot. With a yelp Marinette had gone down her fabric cushioning her fall but ending up utterly ruined with mud and water and ripped. She had mourned it for exactly three seconds before turning to her reason for tripping ready to go on a furious rant.

 

The words had withered in her mouth before they had even left it. Because that boot had been stuck on a foot and that foot belonged to a certain feline superhero. Chat Noir had laid there in the entrance of an alley curled up in a ball.

 

For a moment Marinette had feared the worst. Had there been an Akuma and he had gone to confront it alone? Had he been hit by someone or had he lost his home and was sleeping on the streets?

 

Then he had twitched, looked at her and muttered a ‘Sorry, Princess’. He hadn’t even uncurled.

 

“Are you ok?” had slipped out of her mouth before she knew it and he had laughed lightly.

 

“Yup, just doing my duty.”

 

“Duty?”

 

“Protecting these cute little babys from the meowsible rain, of course.”

 

She hadn’t been able to see it but from his tone alone she had known he had a grin as wide as a Cheshire’s on his face. But, again, before she had realized she had offered to fetch an umbrella and actually done it.

 

And now Marinette was here with him – he had uncurled and shown her the three wet and feeping kittens like a proud cat father – underneath her favourite umbrella giggling at him and his children.

 

Well, sometimes it was good to flout her own rules for engaging with Chat. Besides, the image of Chat with dropping ears and cooing at the kittens while they pawed at him was simply too adorable.


	7. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to Chat’s chagrin, he realized that “It seemed like a good idea at that time” was his favourite excuse.

Much to Chat’s chagrin, he realized that “It seemed like a good idea at that time” was his favourite excuse.

 

In the heat of the fight a few weeks ago it had seemed like a good idea to twirl around and mock ‘Fisher’ as the akumatized victim had called himself. It had seemed like a neat way of distracting him and giving Ladybug a free shot. Only the Fisher had been so incensed by Chat that he had flooded Paris.

  
  


Of course, Ladybug had reversed the water damage in a heartbeat but he still had been scolded.

  
  


Or when he had busted open a flower shop to throw flowers at an allergic akuma. The joke had been on him as that particular flower shop had been selling cat nip and he had ended up rolling on the floor high on catnip and rubbing himself on anything that had an edge.

  
  


Ladybug had stared at him afterwards. She hadn’t even needed to say anything, he had been plenty ashamed of himself.

  
  


Those were only two of the instances ‘it seemed like a good idea’ had been his chosen excuse. But this, Chat was sure, this would take the cake.

  
  


It had seemed like a good idea to get to know Marinette outside of his regular self. After all, she had no problem conversion with Chat as opposed to talking with Adrien. And he really would like to get  to know his classmate and tentative first friend.

  
  


Only it had evolved to making out with her on her bed. Now she was underneath him writhing in pleasure and gasping for more and Chat really couldn’t find it in himself to deny her. He didn’t want to deny her, in fact, he just wanted to lose himself in her and her sweet kisses.

  
  


Chat just hoped this wouldn’t blow up in his face.

  
  


…Who was he kidding, there was a 150% chance it would blow up in his face. Right now, he just didn’t care as he bent down to rain more kisses on Marinette’s face.


	8. Tower of strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She promised herself she'd always be a tower of strength for him.

Ladybug sighed as she threaded her fingers through Chat’s hair. His face was burrowed into her stomach and his entire body trembling but the only thing she could do was offer this kind of pathetic support.

  
  


Nights like these were horrible. And they hurt because they made her remember what Chat had once admitted to her. That, if he weren’t able to escape his life as Chat Noir, he would have likely quit life years ago. The only reason he hadn’t because when he had been thirteen there had been three turn arounds for him.

  
  


One had been becoming Chat Noir and learning how to be free. Another had been meeting and falling in love with her. The last one had been being allowed to go to public school.

  
  


Back then, he had clammed up after telling her the last reason. Well, clam up except for uttering apologies for stepping over her invisible line. After all, it was her that was set on hiding their identities and the last admission had been revealing rather much. She hadn’t been able to set his mind at ease and had just dragged him onto her lap to comfort him.

  
  


That one action had set the tone for whenever Ladybug comforted Chat. Whenever he needed comfort, he’d be quiet during patrol and as soon as they finished would cling to her and hide in her lap.

  
  


Over time she had noticed that he was upset almost every patrol and had wrung another confession out of him. All his bravo and happiness was 80% feigned. It had blown Ladybug’s mind while simultaneously hurting her at her very core.

  
  


Of course, she didn’t tell him that because idiot that her kitten was he’d stop using her as source of comfort merely to spare her any pain.

  
  


Another sob wracked through Chat’s body and Ladybug wrapped her other arm around him pulling him closer and higher until his head settled on her upper chest. For one second he froze but then Chat sighed softly and nuzzled into her.

  
  


Pressing a kiss to his ears Ladybug promised herself something.

  
  


No matter what she would always be a tower of strength for this boy, no matter who he was, is or will become.


	9. No, really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really? REALLY?! All her troubles because of pokemon go? She was going to kill Chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ wintermoth ](https://tmblr.co/mztRu7uofXLo71boLIAl7DQ)

Ladybug was tired of finding her partner in places he definitely shouldn't be – or rather hearing about it as all reports of his escapades went to the Ladyblog. And guess who the best friend of the admin was? Right, Marinette was and Alya loved sharing her news on the Parisian superheroes.

 

Unfortunately, Marinette had gotten used to being woken up at 1 am to hear Alya shrieking that 'Girl, girl, Chat Noir has been sighted in a girl's toilette!!! Do you think he's a pervert? Should I make a post about that?' ( Her answers had been 'Perhaps he followed an Akuma? He's a show-off and flirt and as I've actually spoke more than five words with him, I can tell you that no, he isn't. You don't need to post anything about that.')

 

And three hours later Alya would call again hyperventilating about how Chat had cataclysmed some wall and promised the people that her – Ladybug's – next cure would, probably, fix it.

 

Two hours after that Alya would call her again and Marinette would consider murdering her for not letting her sleep when it was not alerting Marinette to an akuma. That happened twice. The other four times had been other outrageous stories of places Chat appeared in but shouldn't be in.

 

So finding Chat balancing on the rather thin branch of a tree when he should have been meeting her half an hour ago for patrolling was the last straw. And he should have known she was waiting for him. He was waving his baton around and she had left him about six messages.

 

“Chat Noir, what the hell are you doing on that tree? Got stuck on it?”

 

Chat flinched, wavering and almost falling down, before he looked at her with big eyes and an open mouth. Then his mouth twisted into a bright grin and awe colored his voice when he spoke.

 

“My Lady, did you just make a pun?”

 

She grimaced before her expression flattened.

 

“Doesn't matter. Again, why are you on that freaking tree?”

 

“I disagree, M'Lady, it's a very impurrtant matter – actually, both things are.”

 

And then his face turned serious and Ladybug half expected a truly important matter to be the reason (although she couldn't think of any other reason but a stuck cat).

 

“You see, I'm trying to catch an Eevee.”

 

Ladybug was frozen. What? What? This, all her stolen sleep, all the reports, him not turning up, the reason for all that was him playing a silly game like Pokemon Go ??!!

 

When she wrapped her yoyo around him and threw him into the Seine Ladybug felt no regret.

 


	10. No, really? 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to No, Really?  
> Chat Noir learns nothing from being thrown into the river.

Ladybug was getting worried. She had thrown Chat into the Seine out of pure annoyance but, six minutes later, he hadn't resurfaced. Not even the vain hope that she could have missed him seeing as she didn't possess night vision could sustain her. (Chat was melodramatic enough to pounce on her sopping wet and yowl abuse and how His Lady could be so cruel. Also both sides of the Seine were illuminated and her eyes had flickered over the water surface and the streets.)

 

Could Chat swim? She didn't know and as two more minutes passed she readied herself to jump into the cold waters. Nibbling her lips Ladybug silently counted. Three, two, on-

 

A splash echoed through the night and Ladybug froze. Hearing the scratching of claws on canal walls she let out a relieved breath and relaxed. One minute later she caught movement from the corner of her eye and turned towards it. And there he was. A dripping and drenched Chat. Who was grinning at her and waving his baton around madly.

 

What?

 

Befuddled Ladybug stared at Chat and didn't even react when he swung over the railing and sprinted towards her to, as predicted, hug her. Which led to her being wet. Which didn't explain why Chat was shaking against her and laughing. Which didn't explain why he was thanking her profusely.

 

Had he hit his head too hard at the bottom? Had she thrown him too hard? Her question was answered as he let her go and pointed to his screen wildly waving it again.

 

“Loook, look, my Lady! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THROWING ME IN THERE, THANK YOU!”

 

There on the screen was a pink creature, CP 489, with the name Mew. The spark that had died down within her rekindled again and stroked the fires higher.

 

“Are you telling me you spent almost ten minutes under water to catch a POKEMON?!”

 

Proudly Chat nodded, obviously seeing nothing wrong with his behaviour. “I can't thank you enough! This gem wasn't on my radar and who would ever jump into the Seine with a phone?! My baton's waterproof but not everyone's that lucky, I guess.”

 

He paused tilting his head and tipping his chin with a claw-tipped finger. “Well, actually it makes sense for Mew to be underwater, if you count the movie and th-”

 

Ladybug couldn't take it anymore. She threw him into the Seine again but not before fishing his phone out of his hand. Then she swung away intent on returning home and holding onto his baton.

 

Perhaps this way she could kill two birds with one stone. Stop Chat Noir's obsession with the game and get some sleep.

 


	11. Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If she could protect him from anything in the world, she would.

Marinette pressed a kiss against Chat’s bell as his body shook and trembled around her. There was nothing else she could with his arms caging hers and pressing the rest of her body close to his. And it was better to keep silent and comfort him with little gestures as otherwise he’d flinch back and smile too wide and with too much teeth. Then he’d vanish and the fear that he’d not return to her – it didn’t matter which her, Ladybug or Marinette – ever again would rattle her bones until he turned up again.

  


Slowly, ever so slowly, his body calmed and Chat took a deep breath before loosening his embrace. He was clearly waiting for her to push him away or move herself. She had only made that mistake once.

  


Instead Marinette kissed his bell again purposely smacking her lips so it jingled and looked up. Chat was staring down at her with half-lidded eyes and as their eyes met he smiled softly. “Hey,” he said with a coarse voice.

  


She chuckled nuzzling into his collarbones. “Hey. Feeling better?”

  


“Lots. Thank you, Princess.” His smile broadened and with a sigh he sacked down leaning more onto her. “May I?”

  


“Of course. Just close your eyes.”

  


And as he cuddled her closer and started to purr Marinette couldn’t help wanting to embrace him and protect him and wrap into a bubble of positivity and happiness. Her partner deserved nothing less.


	12. Sweater Weather

Deciding to knit and sew with chattering teeth, trembling fingers and a scattered mind had obviously been a mistake, Marinette thought as she held up her finished sweater.

 

Objectively, it was a nice sweater. Her being distracted had not reduced her skill in any way and the yarn and material she had chosen for it were soft, fluffy and, in one word, perfect. She had no doubt that if she put it on it would warm her up without problems. Well, it would if it wouldn’t be slipping down her shoulders and pooling around her hips seeing as the sweater was one or two sizes too big for her.

 

Marinette huffed stomping her foot. She had wanted to be warm. The fall weather was killing her, especially with the way she couldn’t stop shivering and rub her covered arms during the day when everyone else still frolicked around in sleeveless T-Shirts.

 

Tikki had explained that it was a side effect of being Ladybug. During the explanation her blue eyes had stared up at Marinette with a wordless apology and Marinette had smiled patting her partner affectionately and understandingly. It would be no skin off her back, after all, she could sew and she had been so sure that it wouldn’t be that bad.

 

Only it was so bad. So bad that she was distracted all the time trying hard not to quiver or curl up in a ball or just lie down and sleep till spring. She had designed that sweater to keep her warm and maybe let her concentrate on something else.

 

After school today Marinette had marched to her favourite store and had gone hunting for the perfect fabric. To her surprise, she had even found it, although more expensive than her wallet would have liked. But between comfortable warmth to get her through the weather and an empty wallet, she preferred the former.

 

So she had shelled out the money and had carried the fabric home. Before Marinette could have started on hemming and cutting it the way she wanted it to be, her phone had blown up with messages from Alya. ‘There is an Akuma downtown’ messages. Dutifully Marinette had jumped out of the window, transformed and taken care of the freaking thing. She hadn’t even waited for Chat but had just bulldozed through the fight, not caring whether she got hurt but just wanting to wrap it up.

 

After the fight she had returned home exhausted beyond measure. In fact, she had almost crawled through window struggling with every step and every motion. Marinette could have fallen into her bed and burrowed herself underneath a mountain of blanket. However, she had decided to finish what she had been about to start – making a sweater.

 

Stupid decision, really.

 

Now she had a sweater that didn’t fit her, not enough fabric for a second one, not enough money to buy more and she was loath to unravel her sweater. Despite her mishap, it had ended up being pretty good. For good measure, she stomped again.

 

Marinette shrieked when someone laughed directly into her ear clumsily letting her fist fly and lamenting the freaking cold and the her exhaustion. She remedied that thought when she realized that it had been Chat who had laughed and thankfully dodged. Then again …

 

“What the hell are you doing in my room, Chat Noir?”

 

“Just Chat for you, Princess. And the window was open. Wasn’t that an invitation?” He grinned at her green eyes twinkling before they wandered over to her sweater. Chat froze before his eyes turned more black than green and his breath stocked. “Is that …?”

 

Marinette blinked, totally confused. Her confusion only heightened when Chat clapped his claws together with a distinct clack – and then squealed. Before she realized what was happening Chat had tugged the sweater out of her hands and wiggled his way into it.

 

Astoundingly, the sweater fit him perfectly, hanging just right onto his shoulders and not cutting anywhere it wasn’t supposed to be. The sleeves weren’t too long and it fell on his waist exactly as it should. Also, somehow, the pink didn’t clash with the black ( well, she hadn’t really been afraid of that; pink and black went well together) or his hair and eyes. In short, Chat actually looked good in that sweater.

 

And as he burrowed his face into the sweater smiling and purring up a storm his nose twitching, the only word Marinette could use to describe him was : cute. Then he opened his eyes and she was blown away by the sheer love and gratitude in them.

 

“Thank you, Princess, thank you.”

 

Oh well, if Chat liked that sweater and it actually fit, why not. As much as she hated to admit it she couldn’t resist her silly Kitty when he looked like that and was sincerely happy.


	13. Breaking

Her fingers clenched and unclenched several times before she took a deep breath and forced her entire body to keep still. She just had to concentrate on breathing. Nothing else. That way unwelcome thoughts wouldn’t intrude on her mind. That way she wouldn’t dwell on furious eyes and a vicious mouth as Alya tore her down and exposed all of her numerous lies over the years to the world and -

 

Marinette whimpered losing the battle and the control over her body. Trembling and quivering it took everything in her not to cry. Even wrapping her arms around herself only helped marginally in composing herself.

  
“ Marinette, all will be okay,” Tikki said tucked underneath her chin and hugging her neck.

  
“ No, nothing will. Not this time.”

  
She didn’t need to see her own face to know that her eyes were red and wide, expression twisted. A bitter smiled stretched onto Marinette’s face as Tikki stayed silent and didn’t answer.

  
All the lies she had told over the years had caught up with her. And Alya had decided to confront her.

  
To Marinette’s defense it had been a particularly bad week. Five akuma attacks in four days, two school project deadlines and the deadline for a evening dress and suit competition she had entered. To be honest, the last two months had run along the same line. Akuma after akuma, deadline after deadline, excuse after excuse.

  
And Marinette had had to refuse Alya’s requests for hanging out again and again, less than half of the time giving the true reason for not being able to make it.

  
Alya had become suspicious and without Marinette knowing it started to investigate her. She had grown more and more furious as lie after lie had been pierced by the truth.

  
It hadn’t come immediately to their public confrontation a few hours ago. First Alya had tried to talk to Marinette. Marinette wasn’t proud to say that she had clammed up and, when Alya hadn’t desisted,  had began to avoid her best friend - most likely ex-bestie.

  
A weight on her head startled Marinette and she flinched back dislodging the hand on it before looking up.

  
“Heya, Princess,” Chat said with an uncharacteristically soft voice and even softer eyes. “ How are you? “

  
Instead of answering Marinette’s hand shot to her throat half afraid to collide with her kwami’s body. To her relief, her hand met only skin.

  
When Chat ticked up an eyebrow Marinette flushed bright red. She rubbed her eyes ( probably doing nothing for their redness) and turned to Chat. He was waiting for her ( or her answer, Marinette wasn’t sure) patiently, although his tail whipped back and forth.

  
“ How do I look?” She attempted to smile but probably failed to do so convincingly judging from the glare Chat threw her.

  
“ Answering a question with a question is no answer, Princess,” he scolded her, once again laying his clawed hand on her head and patting her. “ Though my honest answer would be devastated. “

  
His frankness startled a choked laugh out of her. “ You don’t pull any punches,do you, Kitty?”

  
Chat tilted his head and didn’t answer; he just looked at her. ( Just like Tikki. Why? Did she look that pathetic?)

  
Leather. Suddenly she could only smell leather and only see black and only feel strong arms pressing her against an armored chest. It took less than three seconds to compute that Chat had drawn her into a tight hug and even less time that to feel a blanket of safeness wrap around her. His hug and arms were making her feel safe. ( That shouldn’t come as a surprise. He was her partner. But he didn’t know that.)

  
And then Marinette was falling apart. She sobbed and trembled and quivered and cried and wailed while Chat pressed kisses onto her hair and murmured sweet nothings.

  
By the time she had exhausted all her tears and laid limply in his arms hours had passed and night had fallen.

  
Not once had Chat let her go.


	14. Surprise Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat hadn’t known how much he needed a hug.

Chat’s eyes gleamed in the darkness while he surveyed Paris. However, his focus was always dragged back to a certain bakery – and the burning light in the top part that made up Marinette’s room. A burning light that seemed totally out of place at 2 am on a weekday. They both had school tomorrow but duties were duties. Which meant patrol. That was something Marinette couldn’t use as excuse for staying up so late, though.

 

(To be honest, Adrien didn’t need to patrol. So he also hadn’t an excuse. But the house had been suffocating and empty at once. There was air outside, air free of pressure and responsibility, and while the sky vast it was full of light and noise.)

 

Nibbling on his lips and rubbing his chin he carefully thought about checking on her. On one hand, he’d be able to talk with his shy classmate (and sorta crush, Adrien didn’t know how it had happened since he still was madly in love with His Lady). On the other, what reason could he give her?  Chat Noir had talked with Marinette only a couple of times and always within the context of an Akuma attack happening. Never casually, or at least not casually enough to turn up out of the blue and beg to be let in like a stray cat.

 

Yet that was exactly what he did. Chat landed on her balcony and tapped his claw tip against the window pane careful not to damage anything.

 

After two minutes he heard her move towards the window and hesitantly open the hatch a notch to glance outside and directly into his eyes. His probably glowing eyes, that were more than creepy sometimes. Weirdly enough Marinette let out a breath screaming of relief as though she had expected something different and more sinister. It was enough to spell a smirk onto his face.

 

“Hi, Princess.”

 

Something flashed through her eyes before she tilted her head. Then she climbed up through the hatch and onto the balcony with him, almost slipping as she stepped out. A snicker escaped him and she threw him a sharp glare.

 

“Chat Noir, do you know how much you scared me?!” Marinette shifted her stance and stood before him like the typical indignant girl hands on her hips. With an amused snort Chat noticed that she was actually pouting, too.

 

“Well,” he drawled making sure to roll the l’s into r’s and purr at the end, “that wasn’t my intention but I got your attention! Would you mind feeding a starving hero?”

 

The subject of food was safe and that way he had given her a valid reason for why he was here! Chat was always hungry and empty, so it wasn’t even a lie. His smirk shifted into a grin as his tail flicked from one side to the other.

 

Marinette stared at him her eyebrows drawn together and the pout turning into a frown. She didn’t even move a muscle still in her indignant stance. ( Come to think of it, it could also be a scolding pose, couldn’t it?)

 

After five minutes of no reaction Chat sighed and resigned himself to no food. Although it had been an on-the-spur excuse he had looked forward to pastries or something in the few minutes after the plea had left his lips. Oh well. As he closed his eyes his shoulders slumped down.

 

Suddenly, he was encased in warmth. Chat’s eyes shot open and his nose twitched full of the heady smell of bread, fabric and something flowery. Thin but strong arms wrapped themselves around him and he was pressed to Marinette’s chest.

 

His mind screeched to a halt. Marinette. Marinette was pressing him to her chest? Of her own volition? Wait, this was a hug, right? He was being hugged. By Marinette. Marinette was hugging him.

 

With a shaky breath, he relaxed dumping all his weight on her. Which, on second thought, Chat really shouldn’t as he was both taller and hea- well, he wasn’t sure he was heavier than her but at least he was taller. Yet he just wanted to make himself smaller and completely disappear into the warmth Marinette provided.

 

Chat hadn’t known how much he needed a hug until Marinette went and did it.


	15. Tremble

Claws trail down her spine while a wicked smile fills her sight. A smile bordering on a grin, she thinks, a mad one promising things from her wildest dreams. It makes her wonder if he’ll vanish in stripes and spots his farewell being a punny riddle.

But Marinette isn’t Alice and Chat isn’t the Cheshire Cat. And he certainly doesn’t vanish as he bends down and sears the shape of his lips into her neck. The hand not on her back is tangled into her hair, clutching it tight and tugging her head up so Chat has room to move and mark.

Marinette trembles.


End file.
